Imara's Words
by Carolight
Summary: A one shot, sometime after Thin Air. Jo and David goes to see Imara who has something to tell Jo. My own time and place. Rated M, OOC


Disclaimer: I own no rights whatsoever, The Weather Wardens are all Rachel Caines wonderful inventions. I just borrow some characters for my own story.

_This is a oneshot. It takes place sometime after Thin Air and has a glimpse o Gale Force. it is my own time and place and has nothing to do with what ahppens in the books._

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if life would've been easier if I was a normal person. At these moments I wonder how my life had turned out had I not been gifted with the powers I have.

My name is Joanne Baldwin and I'm a Weather Warden, well, nowadays I'm also a Fire and Earth Warden. I'm one of two in the world who posses powers over all these elements. It's just me and my friend, and onetime lover, Lewis Levander Orwell. That makes us uniqe, and apparently also dangerous, but with the state of the world right now that seems to be a minor issue.

* * *

I was sitting on my balcony, watching the sun rise over the beach of Fort Lauderdale (Florida), when my lover David popped up beside me, Djinn have the annoying habit of doing that. He looked beautiful as always, but he also looked a bit worn. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You look like you've sold the butter and lost the cash."

"Hello to you too", he said with a smile. "Actually, nothing is wrong for a change. But you need to go pack, 'cause we're going for a trip." He had a mischievous glimt in his eyes as he said it.

"A trip? Where?" I couldn't think of any place we were supposed to go, unless it was the headquarters in New Yourk, wich right now seemed less than likely. Besides, I didn't really want to go anywhere right now, staying at home and relaxing in the sun with a glass of whine seemed damn nice!

"Well, darling, there's someone who wants to see you." He looked like an avenging angel, the most beautiful one in the galaxy. But right now he made less sense than he normally did, and that's saying a lot. If Lewis or Paul wanted to see me, they could just call. If any of the other Djinn wanted to see me, they would just pop up like they always did.

"Ok, enough already! Where the hell are we going and why? 'Cause I really don't feel like going anywhere at all." I said grumpily.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here and rumple your bed, I really think you want to take this trip. We're going to Sedona, Arizona. Ring any bells?"

"Oh... Oh! _She wants to see me? _" It came out as a shriek. I couldn't believe it! We were going to see Imara. _I'm going to see Imara! _Ok, so I did like what he had to say._  
_

Imara was our daughter. She was killed by Ashan, the leader of the other Djinn, a few weeks ago. Since then I'd lost my memory (also because of Ashan I might add), been to hell and back (again), battled my demon doppelgänger and regained my memory. Imara had become the new Earth Oracle when the old one died after Ashans attack on all of us. When I'd last seen my daughter I was still at a loss of memory, and she had been to new to be able to help. Since then she'd only agreed to see David, I guess because she'd thought I needed to recover properly before facing her. And now she wanted to see me!

"Yes, she wants to see you. Don't you think this would be an excellent opportunity to tell her we're getting married?" David smiled, that abloutely heartbreakingly wonderful smile he only ever gave me, and Imara.

"Off course! When do we leave?" His smile stayed put as he answered, "Our flight for Phoenix leave in two hours and I've arranged for a rental car when we arrive."

And that was that... Our flight? I couldn't fly! I wouldn't just be uncomfortable, I'd also be a danger to all of the other passengers. Weather didn't like when I was in the air. As if he could read my mind, David took my hand and said, "Yes, our flight. Lewis arranged for us to borrow the arganization jet. You don't think I'd let you in the air with innocents?"

"Oh, off course... But I really don't like to fly." I really didn't. But I went inside and packed a few things and made myself think think that it was worth it to see Imara.

The flight went well, thanks to David and his ability to keep my mind of things. And his ability to keep us unseeable. Let's just say we had a real nice trip.

We arrived in a searing hot Phoenix around five in the afternoon and found the rental waiting outside. It was a gorgeous Ferrari F430, just the kind of car I liked. I approved and took my seat behind the wheels. The car was absolutely amazing to drive, smooth and clean. I probably couldn't have chosen a better car myself. Allthough there were a lot of cars I'd like to try out.

The drive was long but with the weather behaving normal and the company of David it was my best drive for a really long time.

We made it to Sedona without incident and made our way to a motel to check in for the night. We had decided during the road to get a room before we went to see Imara since I needed to freshen up after the days journey and get something to eat.

The room we got consisted of a small room with a kingsize bed, a sidetable and a chair. There was an old TV in the corner and a bible lay on the nightstand. It had a small bathroom but it seemed weel kept and clean. All beige and kind of boring but it worked.

I took a shower while David went out to fetch us something to eat and some coffe. We wolfed down greasy burgers from a Dairy Shack and then we were on our way.

We drove to the cemetary and starded the climb toward the top of the hill where the chapel stood. "Why does it have to be so hard to rech the top?" I grunted when we were about halfway up.

David laughed and shook his head. "Why do you think? Have you not noticed that it is harder for you Wardens than for the other humans?" I had noticed that, and I knew why. It was because of the Djinn, they'd put ap all sotrs of barricades to protect the Oracles from Wardens. Not that many Wardens knew they existed at all.

I didn't dignify his question with an answer since I supposed it was a rethoricak one anyway.

It took a while to reach the top, and it felt as in an eternity had passed when we finally reached the chapel. Now that I was here I got nervous. Yes, it was my daughter, but she was also the Earth Oracle. She wasn't the same, I didn't know what to expect.

David took my hand and made to open the door. I held my breath, thinking that if I just could see her this once, I could live the rest of my life knowing she was well.

David walked in and almost had to drag me with him. It was dark inside, just a few candles glowing. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, but the I was her. She was sitting on a pew on the first row, turned away from us. As we walked down the aisle she turned towards us and it was just like seeing myself, but with a beautiful glow around her,and davids eyes. She looked glorious, like a goddes. She smiled and started to rise. I felt my knees go week and she caught me just before i would've fallen. "Mom", she whispered. "Mom, oh, mom, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're all right". She was crying, I felt her tears mix with my own on my cheek. "Imara, my beautiful Imara. Thank you for letting me come see you."

She led me to the pew she'd been sitting on and we sat down next to eachother. David kneeling on the floor in front of us.

I looked at Imara, she was wearing a red dress, the colour of brick or red earth, and it shimmered slightly in the candlelight. Her black hair flowing down her shoulders. She was barefoot.

She gave me a look of approval. "You look well, better than I've seen you in a long time. Is everything all right?" She was still whispering, it didn't seem right to speak louder in this place. It was as if I'd walked in to another dimension, one of tranquility and love. "I'm well. I can't tell you how much it meens to me to get to see you, to feel you. To be close to you." I felt as if I was rambling but I needed to tell her how i felt. "I've been so worried about you, are you all right?"

"Oh, mom, you shouldn't worry about me", she smiled, she had such beautiful smile. "I am all right. In fact, I've never been better. I guess evething happens for a reason. She let me die because I was needed here. I was needed to keep the Mother safe, to keep you safe." She, meaning Mother Earth. The mother of all things. "Now I can watch over you and help you when you need me."

"But i believe you came here to tell me something, did you not?" She eyed me curiously but David was the one who answered. "Yes, my beloved daughter. I asked your mother to marry me, and she accepted!" That beautiful smile again. They were both glowing with wat I assumed was happines. Imara started crying again, tears glittering in the dim light.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! I can feel you have a happy life in front of you, and I hope you will let me be a part of it." She sounded so insecure, so sad.

"Off course we will!" I said. "We will come here to see you as often as we can, as often as you will allow us."

"I would love for you to come here." She still looked sad, vulnerable somehow. "I wish I copuld tell you what's going to happen, how everything will turn out, but I can't do that. You will see me again, but that is all I can say. Now, let's just sit for a while, together, before I have to go."

We did'nt talk anymore, we just sat on the pew holding on to eahother. After what felt like a way to short time she rose and kissed us both. Before she turned to go, she put her hand on my abdomen and smiled. With tears in her eyes she turned to go. She turned back once, whispering "I will always love you, never forget that" and then she was gone.

We made our wat back to the motell as if in a daze. Once inside, David kissed me passionately and I felt myself go weak. He slowly undressed me and put me on the bed, all the time kissing me. He made his own clothes dissapear and started to kiss his way down my neck to my breasts, playing with my nipples. His fingers graced my sensitive spots and forced a whimper out of me. I was trembling with want. I trailed my finger down his warm back and felt him slide into me, wich drove out another involuntary whimper. He made love to me slowly until we both reached our highest pitch. I fell asleep snuggled close to him on the motelroom bed.

It wasn't until I woke up I realized what Imara had said._ I will always love you, never foget that._ She'd told us goodbye, and as a parting gift she'd put a new life inside me. She'd ment for us to have another human/Djinn child, and David had understood and tried to take it of my mind. I was never going to see Imara again.

* * *

**A/N I appologize for possible misspellings and such. I have not had thios beta'ed and as you might know, i'ts kind of har to correct your own work sometimes.**

**Thank you very much for reading, please review. I need all the feedback I can get so that I can be a better writer in the future. **

**Stay tuned for my upcoming BellWard story and other oneshots.**


End file.
